1:3 - Grant
Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:44 PM Doc comes out of the office, "Jame—" She sees grant, a little bit of blood on his shirt. "It'll be a minute, Grant, please follow me in." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 5:50 PM "Mmhmmm." Grant follows her into her office. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:50 PM Doc closes the door. "What happened." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 5:52 PM "Had a fight with that bitch, Freyja." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:54 PM "Can I see the wound?" Doc asks, worried. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 6:02 PM "Sure." Grant pulls his shirt off, "Ryland cleaned it up and stuff but I thought I'd have you take a look at it." Hes wearing the binder she gave him Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 6:04 PM Doc examines the wound. "Well, I must praise his skill, the suture is adequate for a non-professional, I can smell the antiseptic too. For now I don't see anything urgent to do save to clean it up." Doc grabs a little disposable wipe. "May I?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 6:05 PM Grant shrugs then nods May 7, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 7:36 AM Doc quickly cleans the wound. "There you go. It should be okay for now, if it gets red swollen and tender around the wound or there's yellow-green discharges come and see me immediately. " Doc says. "How is the binder?"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 7:38 AM Grant grins, "Great! It's not uncomfortable at all." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 7:39 AM "I'm very glad to hear it. Any side effect you've experienced since your first testosterone shot?" She asks, she has a little toothy grin.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 7:41 AM "I haven't noticed anything yet but I've been pretty distracted since getting to Ravenhold... new people to avoid everywhere and all." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 7:42 AM Doc nods. "Well, a lack of side effect is good news. The desired effects will take time, but the bad ones such as allergies would be faster. Would you like to tell me how you got injured?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 7:45 AM Grant makes a face, "That bitch Freyja. She wanted me to have Michelle's child, offered me money. I got real annoyed and took a swing at her but... shes really fucking tough and I ended up stabbed." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 7:45 AM "She what." Doc says flatly. Her four eyes go wide.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 7:47 AM "The offering? She seems to be doing it to anyone that has a uterus. Though the stabbing is probably cause I tried to punch her." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 7:48 AM Doc taps furiously on her tablet and something gets printed. "Would you like to submit a sexual harassment complaint?" She asks, giving grant a printed form. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 8:07 AM He takes the form to look at, tugging on his earlobe. There's a slit in his ear from where he pulled an earring out that way, "I don't know. I don't want to be that guy." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:09 AM "I won't force you to put in a complaint." Doc says, "However I will have a word with Freyja herself, not only is her behavior unacceptable, but evidently she needs help." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 8:19 AM Grant nods, "I'll hold onto this paper in case." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:20 AM "What about Michelle, has she participated in the harassment?" Doc asks. Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 8:24 AM "Nah, she doesn't even seem to know." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:25 AM "Very well." Doc nods. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 8:31 AM "I'm good." Grant pulls his shirt back on. "Thanks... oh I think Freyja was drunk too if you want to add that to the list of things you need to talk to her about." Grsnt crinkled his nose. "She smelled pretty bad." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:31 AM Doc nods. "Wait..." She looks down at damaged shirt. "How are you in terms of clothes?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 8:36 AM Grant shrugs. "I got about a week or so worth of stuff. I threw out all my girly stuff and this is all that was left." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:51 AM "That is not much." Doc says, thinking for a moment. "Perhaps we could go shopping sometime, get you new more fitting clothes." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 8:55 AM "Oh!... that'd be... nice." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:55 AM "It would." Doc says. "Tomorrow?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 8:57 AM "Sure." Grant smiles Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 8:57 AM Doc gets up. "Unfortunately, I have a clinic full of patients tonight. But I shall see you then."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 8:59 AM "Yeah, see ya Doc." Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 9:00 AM "Good bye Grant." Doc nods. "James, if you would please come on in, I apologize for the wait." Ezra the Floofmaster-Today at 9:01 AM Grant gives doc a small wave as he leaves Category:Roleplay Category:Doc Venus Roleplay Category:Grant Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay